Protector of souls
by Dynetyven
Summary: Dean and Sam are sent to and airport to pick up a protector of souls, only problem is they have no idea who it is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is set in the second season, but before Heart. I have not read any versions of a protector of souls story, so please don't chew me out if it's different. I'd like to thank my Beta Chloe Winchester on this story, she has helped me a lot. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural. This is for entertainment only, not for profit.

* * *

PAIN!

Sam grabbed his forehead and tried not to cause too much attention. Dean stood very close to him shielding him from then people walking by.

"Sam, what're you seeing, dude?" Dean asked gently, putting a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.

"He's here. Or…something's here. I can see the passport control, I'm sure he landed already. "

"Still can't see his face?"

"No," He said, agitated. "Why didn't Bobby tell us what we had to look out for? If his contact in Europe called him shouldn't they have told him what he looked like?"

"I don't know Sam. All we have to go on is a guy that looks freaked out and is talkin' to himself. You know a nutcase."

"Dean, don't call it that."

"It? You like this as much as I do, and why is it that we have never heard of It? The thing's not even in Dad's journal! Is there anything listed anywhere about a protector of souls?"

Sam's shoulder dropped slowly and then he was back, reaching for the plastic bottle in his jacket, grabbing a painkiller, swallowing it without a drink.

They had been at this airport for six hours. They came as soon as Bobby called them, telling them that something was going on in Europe, and that now that thing was heading toward them.

* * *

"Take it easy, they will not know its fake, relax. It's all okay."

She had her arms wrapped around her, as to protect herself from something bad. But she was out in public. Not something she was used to.

"Nobody knew where she was, she would be safe is only she could keep her head down and stay low on the radar, the demon radar."

* * *

Sam looked closely at the massive cluster of people coming out from the gate. Only looking after the men young as old none escaped his stare. Looking for the flash of fear, pain, loneliness and the touch of crazies that would follow someone that talked to voices he only could hear. No one quite looked the part; there were a lot of people that looked uncomfortable and uneasy. Then a girl caught his eye, just for a second. She had all the trademarks of being haunted. The scared look, looking over her shoulder, being very careful not to make eye contact with anyone. If she had been a he, that would have been their guy. So he continued to look after this unknown man.

The hours passed and Dean called Bobby up for the god-only-knew-which-time. Asking if he was sure it was the right airport they were in.

"No we haven't missed him. If he was anything like you said we wouldn't have missed him, no way, Bobby."

Sam wasn't sure. He had this gut feeling, like when a hunt was about to go wrong. He knew it just seconds before. And he was sure that they had missed him.

PAIN

Sam grabbed his forehead again as he saw a dinner right in front of a cheap hotel just outside the town. He knew this hotel. They had been stuck there for almost a week when he was a kid. All he could remember was there was nothing on the TV and Dean had been all protective of him and wouldn't even let him go outside.

It had ordered a cup of tea. Then the vision was gone. He started to leave the airport, knowing that Dean would follow as soon as he saw him go. As predicted Dean just turned around and followed Sam out to the Impala. Hanging up on Bobby.

"Sam , Bobby is dead certain that we missed the guy. How could he get passed us if he looked like that?"

"I don't know Dean, but in my vision he's just outside the town up north. In that creepy hotel that you held me hostage in for a week. He even has the guts to just sit and order something to drink."

"You sure?"

Sam just nodded as he massaged his temples. Closing his eyes as Dean floored it. They could not miss it again. What ever that thing was it had spooked Bobby. Not that he had said it, but they could hear it in his voice.

* * *

The tea didn't help anymore, something stronger was needed. The thirst was becoming painful. She hadn't noticed it before that guy in the airport. The moment she saw him staring at her she felt it. Burning, pleading, needing. She had to fight the urge to run.

Act normal. Just plain normal. Don't look at anyone. Just stay on the move as the voices in her head told her to.

She could sometimes she their reflection, but after their first meeting they had stayed out of sight.

They reached the dinner, not an hour later. They looked inside the windows. There were two people inside, a guy at the counter, and a girl with her back to them.

"You think that's the son of bitch sitting right there?"

"That or he's hiding in one of the rooms. Why don't you check who's checked in, and I'll have a look around the diner see if he could be our man."

"Be careful, we don't have any idea what this thing can do."

Sam moaned as he got out of the car, as Dean pulled over to park it.

The rain made his hair damp, and he shook his head a little as he entered the diner. The man at the counter was one of the flight passengers, but there was nothing out of the ordinary with him.

Sam looked over at the girl, then everything in him froze. It was her. The haunted girl from the airport. She had all the signs, except for talking to voices. He started to walk over to her, as he heard her chanting silently.

"Sanctus espiritus… sanctus espiritus…. Sanctus espiritus."

Sam stopped and turned around grabbing his phone dialing Dean's number.

"Dude, it's the girl, she is sitting here calling for spirits, get here as fast as you can, don't forget salt or holy water!"

The mp3 was only playing one song, the only one that gave her any peace now. She kept singing it very low, as if she could hold the demons away.

"Redeem us"

She held her breath.

"Insanity is all around us"

* * *

Dean came in, looking at Sam, just making sure he was alright. It was a force of habit. He saw the girl sitting over in the corner rocking slowly. That was most definitely their protector, no doubt about it.

He walked over to her, and she didn't ever raise her eyes as he stopped in front of her.

The rocking stopped when he sat down, leaning forward as he whispered.

"Listen, bitch, lets try not to make scene here," He opened his jacket so she could se his gun. "Lets just stay cool."

"sanctus espiritus… sanctus espiritus… sanctus espiritus."

She kept rocking, but she had seen it. Her eyes didn't leave Dean.

Sam sat beside him making sure no one saw the gun. He looked at the girl's face, which had turned from haunted to peaceful, as if she resigned and gave herself up. But he knew it wouldn't be this easy. It never was.

"Insanity."

Dean looked at her then at Sam. Sam just shrugged his shoulders. He was as bewildered as Dean.

"What the hell…"

* * *

The song stopped, but a voice snarled inside her. She was in danger. The stranger had even showed her that he was armed. She knew he would not hesitate to use the gun on her. One bullet wouldn't kill her, but she could almost remember the pain from the last time she had been shot. In another life.

"Let us take care of them, we promise to be quick." The voice said.

She just shook her head no. Couldn't talk here, they would lock her up. She started to rock again, holding both hands on the warm cup.

Was it the song or the voices? The song had begun again, but somehow she could not remember the entire song. She could not make out when it was the song that played or the voice talking.

"Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'd like to thank my Beta Chloe Winchester. Dean and Sam find themselves hanging as they as they have no idea what Emma is, and Sam gets laid. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural. This is for entertainment only, not for profit.

* * *

Dean looked at Sam. Something was very wrong. The girl looked more insane than frightening. Her eyes were slightly blurry. Her finger was drawing in salt or sugar.

A perfect circle with a spot in the middle.

Dean looked at Sam to see if he recognized the symbol. Judging by the look on his face he knew it, but couldn't quite place it. So they sat there for a little while, waiting for her to respond to them, or for Sam to remember.

Finally she drank her tea and Sam knew that something was about to happen. He glanced at Dean to warn him.

"Agony"

Her voices sounded like that what was she felt. Then the first ghost showed up. He was in his forties, he was rock solid. He sat beside her, pushing her gently against the wall to make more room for him.

This was new for the Winchester's. A ghost that was nice? What the hell was going on? The ghost had this eerie sphere around him, as if he was the oldest thing they had ever encountered before. They couldn't have been more wrong.

The ghost was a warrior, the way he stood, walked and kept himself, there was no doubt about it.

"Now what, we wait for the zombies to join us or do you just want us for yourselves?" Dean voice was hard and cold. He was all ready for action. He just hoped that no civilians would get hurt.

Then the girl's eyes left Dean, and a shy smile appeared on her lips, as she helped up a baby ghost. Dean had this what-the-fuck-face on. The tiny ghost never looked at them, she was too eager to get the girl's attention.

* * *

Who was that?

"Porter?"

He looked at her, smiling his tender reassuring smile. She knew him. He was hers. She just didn't know what that meant.

She could not take her eyes of him, until something tugged her under the table, it didn't scare her. She knew what would come next. She missed it, even though this was the first time in this life.

"Messy"

As the tiny ghost slammed the head into hers, she was for a few seconds dizzy. But for some strange reason it made her laugh, it felt so familiar. She kissed the ghosts forehead.

* * *

Sam and Dean both looked in horror as the girl kissed the ghost.

"That's just not right." Dean looked at the ghost, just wanting the pull the .45 over the table and shot. But he controlled himself. This was not the time, nor the place to start shooting everything in sight. As long as they behaved he would endure it.

Then the last ghost appeared, a teenager that had a bad attitude, he was trouble. They both knew it as he sat on the edge beside the warrior. He stared at Dean.

"We don't want to start any trouble, but we will kill you hunters without any hesitation if you touch her. She is ours to keep." The warrior's voice was strong, commanding and there was no doubt it, this was a warning.

"You can keep her down in the pit where I'll send you all in just a second."

"You pathetic little hunter, do you really think I won't kill everyone in this shithole if you as much as lay a hand on her? 'Cause if you do, then you're dead wrong."

"That a threat, Casper?" Dean growled.

The ghost didn't smile, it just got up, pushed the teen ghost away, and tugged gently in the girls sweater. She looked at him, her face shifted between horror and recognition, then back to horror, holding the toddler tight, as if that was the only real thing in the diner.

"Suffering"

She mumbled as she got up and followed the firm figure. The Winchester's followed. As they came outside the ghosts vanished, and she stood still holding her shoulder bag as it held her very life in it.

* * *

"Messy?"

She looked around, noticing the boy from the airport, and the other, the gun. Her face turned pale as she remembered it. She looked at them for a few seconds. Then the voice whispered so softly to her.

Then a sharp pain, hit her right in the stomach. Hunger!

"Run!"

She didn't hesitate for one second, she just turned on one leg and started to spurt towards the safety of her prepaid room.

* * *

Sam was the first to react, his long legs would have caught up with her if it wasn't for the ghosts. Sam reached out for the girl and was smashed into the ground by the warrior, he was there for one second gone the next.

Dean shot him, point blank. The ghost vanished instantly.

"Sammy, you alright?"

"Yeah I think so. What 's going on here, Dean?"

"No idea, but Bobby's got some explaining to do when he gets here, that's for sure. I mean what kind of a freak is she? Having ghost to protect her, I mean what the hell!"

"I don't know. She looked like she didn't know them at first. We better regroup and watch her room from both sides."

"My thoughts, exactly."

* * *

"Dean, I think I found a weak spot for the ghosts." Sam whispered into his phone.

"Yeah?"

"She salted the entire room, I can see it in the window.."

"Dunno Sammy. Might be a trap for all we know."

"She is in the shower."

"Sam, you dirty boy, you almost make me proud."

"Shut up."

"Aw, Samantha. You're so cute when you get all upset."

"…"

"Sam, don't do anything stupid you hear me?"

Sam hung up as he grabbed his pocket knife and unhooked the hasp on the window. He couldn't look inside; the window was all fogged up. As he snuck it open he heard a girl singing.

"Sanctus espiritus, remdeem us from our solemn hours, sanctus espiritus, insanity is all around us."

Sam crawled inside the bathroom, hoping the girl wouldn't catch him and call for her "friends". But she just stood under the shower singing. Sam made damn sure he didn't disturb the salt line as he eased the window shut. He knew if there were ghosts in here they would know he was here by now.

A hand reached for the towel but she couldn't reach it. Sam looked away as it dawned on him that he was in a room with a naked girl, who was most likely about to scream the moment she saw him. She saw him when her arm reached the towel. It froze midair.

He smiled his shy smile as he placed a finger on his lips, to try and keep her quiet. It worked.

* * *

He was standing right in front of her, with a finger on his lips. She was clear enough to recognize that hint. She nodded as she looked at him.

Blood!

She could almost taste it, it burned in her as a fever. She wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out of the shower. She couldn't hide a little smile, as the stranger looked uncomfortable.

* * *

She walked into the main room and Sam followed, carefully and ready for a ghostly attack. Nothing happened. At least not ghostly.

Sam rested against the doorframe, as he watched her reach out for a top, something inside him didn't want her to put it on, but another part of him needed her to get dressed, as fast as possible.

She just grabbed a top but she never did get it on, she just slowly turned around and looked at Sam. She looked so helpless, swaying as if she was dizzy. Sam was by her side in seconds, holding her into him as his hands rested on her back. Her arms kept him closer, and when she looked up at him, he couldn't restrain himself.

His hands slid up her back and as he cupped her chin and everything just slipped away as he kissed her.

* * *

Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Please R & R.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sam finds himself sleeping with the Protector of Souls, and has yet to find out what is going on.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Supernatural, it's all just for fun.

* * *

Somewhere a phone was vibrating, demanding his attention, but he wasn't ready to open his eyes just yet. He had done an unforgiving thing. But he could not stay mad at himself. It had felt so right. She had felt so right.

He had lost his soul the moment his lips touched hers. She had tasted like toothpaste, so fresh and clean. Her hair was still damp. She started to move away from him but he would not let go. Just a second more. That was all he asked for.

He had not felt this way in a long time. It had been over a year since he had been with Jess. It still felt like a knife cutting in him every time he thought of her, lying in bed with another girl, did not make it less, but somehow it had changed. He knew this was okay.

The vibration started again, a little chuckle from the girl forced his eyes open.

"We could have used that vibrator before." she smirked as Sam started to laugh. He held her tight before letting go and reaching for the damned phone.

"Yeah?"

"Sam, are you okay? Christ, I've been calling for over an hour now!"

Sam looked at the girl as she sat up and grabbed her top and pulled it over her head. The magic was gone. Not really gone, but he had to get his head in the game. She was actually one of the bad guys here. She had three ghosts stashed away somewhere.

"Yeah I'm fine, give me a few seconds I'll get the door."

He hung up and grabbed his clothes and for a few seconds he couldn't find his boxers, not until she giggled and pointed at a lamp across the room. He face blushed as he recalled the feverish undressing. Her towel had been the least of it. His jacket and shirt had been ripped off, but her hands had struggled with his jeans, the mere thought of that made him smile. His shirt had been torn, but as long as he kept his jacket on no one would notice.

He waited for her to get dressed before opening the door.

* * *

The smile on Dean's face said it all. He knew. Sam kept his game-face on, as Bobby stood behind Dean with a not so pleased look. Sam moved so they could enter. The girl sat on the bed combing her damped hair.

Dean and Bobby walked carefully over the salt line, making sure not to disturb it. The last thing they wanted was three angry ghosts smashing up the place. Dean had his 12 gauge on him, refilled with rock salt, ready if anything weird was about to happen.

Sam looked at the girl and it struck him. He didn't even know her name. This was so not like him, this was more of a Dean thing. He shook his head as he reached for the girl. She turned and looked at him, puzzled to what he wanted. But she got up.

* * *

His hand was stretched out towards her, but she felt unprotected with the other two strangers. She held his hand tight. She looked puzzled at them all. This was for sure a strange group.

"This is my brother Dean, and this is our good friend Bobby."

I stood there petrified, but somehow I managed to stick out my hand. My voice sounded strange and foreign as I whispered.

"I'm Emma, but mostly people call me Mouse…"

I stopped. This wasn't like me. I'd almost told them about the voices in my head. I looked at the gunman, his eyes were so green and his lips so full, but he did somehow not tempt me in any way. Not like his brother had. I hadn't asked him his name. So I kept quiet until someone would use his name. This was so embarrassing.

Suddenly I didn't feel alone. They where here. My imagination was back. Tough I could not yet see them, they where here, ready to fight. And I knew who they would start with.

* * *

The temperature dropped all of a sudden. Dean and Bobby stood back to back, weapons all drawn. Sam turned and tried to get to Emma, but he was pushed aside. The three ghosts where somehow inside the room.

"Sam!"

Dean screamed and was over him in a split second. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him onto his feet again.

"Damn I hate ghosts! They never play fair. Show your faces you damned cowards!"

* * *

"Uh no, no." Emma started mumbling before she screamed it.

She fell before Sam reached her, shielding her with his arms. Her arms held him tight as she whimpered and moaned from pain.

"Porter no, stay oh god don't leave me. No, no, no."

All the lights and the TV started to flicker as she moaned Porter's name over and over again. But he was gone.

Her entire body shivered as the temperature went up. Sam held her as kissed her soft hair.

* * *

"We will find a way outta this Emma, relax. This is what me and my brother are good at. We just have to regroup and find out what the ghosts wants with you? Okay, so please relax I'm not letting go, I promise."

Bobby looked at Sam then at Dean.

"We need to talk, alone!"

Sam reached under Emma's legs and got up with her and laid her on the bed covering her. She kept her eyes closed as tears ran down them. Sam couldn't help but feel helpless.

He got up and followed Dean and Bobby.

* * *

"Sam, before I start telling you about what is on the bed in the room, I need to know one thing."

"Okay, Bobby."

"Did she taste any of your blood? Has she bitten you or anything that might have let her taste your blood?"

Sam remembered he wasn't the one with the bite marks.

"Uh no, she didn't bite me. Why?"

"She is the protector of souls."

Dean was impatient.

"Yeah we found her, now go to the bad part, why are there ghosts all around her?" He snapped, cutting Bobby off.

"She summons them, or at least that is what I think she does. But she shouldn't be a she in the first place. All the lore says that it's a male."

"Guess the lore is wrong then."

"Guess so, I can only tell what I have been told from my contact from Europe, and that isn't much. She controls souls, any souls she gets in contact, will obey her. She can send them to heaven or hell, she can make them kill for her should she choose to. The only way of controlling her is to make her feed on blood. That binds her. How or why I don't know."

Dean snorted, looking at Sam to make sure he has no bite marks. Sam just held his jacket closed and tight around his neck, where he had a sneaky suspicion that he had a hickey. Dean sighted and told Bobby to continue.

"Well there are books about this, but they are hard to come by, since there were only written 25 copies back in Italy around 500 BC, neither I nor any of my contacts have ever seen one. So, if there is a copy out there, it'll be a hard thing to get our hands on it."

"So how do we do this? Do we kill her?"

"No! Dean we do NOT kill her. What is wrong with you?"

Dean looked at Sam, clearly not understanding his argument. Sam clenched his fists and relaxed before continuing in a calm voice.

"We don't have to kill her, she might not understand what she is. She looks and acts confused and I'm not going to kill her unless that is the absolutely only way to stop her."

"We don't know what is going to get her. The only thing that we know for sure is she is on the run from the demon that freed her."

"Freed her?" Dean looked concerned.

"I don't know that either Dean, we are going to have to wing it."

"Aw, I'm good at that."

Dean smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **The Winchester boys and Bobby meet the Guards souls. They need to find out what is going on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, its just for fun.

* * *

Sam opened the hotel room door and froze, making Dean slam right into him.

"Dude!"

Then he saw what had made Sam stop in the first place. Emma was not alone anymore. In her arms the baby ghost was playing with a crayon and some papers on her chest. At Emma's feet the teen ghost sat flipping the channels, stopping at a horror movie. Emma turned with a smile as she saw Sam.

Sam swallowed once and went inside, ready for any sight of trouble, knowing that Dean for sure must have had put his hand on the 12 gauge. Bobby didn't even look surprised when he saw the two ghosts.

"Will you introduce us to your two friends there Emma?"

Bobby sounded like very calm and secure. Emma looked at Bobby, smiling as she kicked the teenager.

"That is Shawn, he's a handful, he's got a thing for scary movies, so please don't be alarmed if he changes. And this is Messy, she's my baby girl."

Bobby nodded to Shawn, before walking over to Emma and Messy. As he sat down on the bed beside them Dean walked in and smiled as he saw Poltergeist on the TV. He sat down on the other bed and watched it, as he kept his eyes on Shawn. He was quite sure that he was the one that would cause trouble.

* * *

Sam went out to the Impala and grabbed his duffle bag and entered the room, as he crossed it into the bathroom. He needed a shower, and he hoped Emma would join him. Though he knew that that was wishful thinking.

But he felt her eyes on him as he passed her. He didn't lock the door, never had before why start now? He got under the shower and felt the warmth of the water hitting his tense body. The door opened, he didn't say anything. Dean always used to use this time to interrogate him. He was wrong. She slipped in behind him and let her hands slide over his back. He just dropped his head and stood there, taking it all in.

He slowly turned around and leaned down to kiss her, pinning her against the wall. That's when the lights started to flicker. Sam moved away so fast that he tripped on the slippery floor. As he fell, he cried out, grabbing for the shower curtain, ripping it.

Bobby was in the bathroom as Sam hit the floor with a loud thump, followed by Dean who had his shotgun ready. Emma tried not to fall with Sam. Sam was all wrapped nice and tight in the piece he had grabbed.

"Sammy you alright?"

"Yes Dean I'm fine. Hand me a towel."

Dean grabbed two towels and threw it down to Sam. With the towel Sam also got a sawed of gun. He got up, a little wobbly, as he leaned over at the sink and he fumbled with the towel and gun. Emma barely moved. She looked at the gun, terrified as if she had a history with one of them. The Winchesters and Bobby all noticed it.

Then the light started to flicker again. The boys were all business as they got ready for whatever that was coming their way.

Emma gasped as she flung a towel around her as she passed Bobby into the room.

* * *

"Porter?"

The flickering got more intense. Then it stopped. Porter reappeared on his knees, face all twisted in pain as he reached out for Emma. Emma fell down in front of him, holding her arms protectively around him. Making damn sure that they guys could not shot him as he gathered his strength from the ordeal.

Porter rested his forehead on Emma's shoulder, growling underneath his breath. He could smell Sam all over her. He closed his eyes. Sam…damn hunter was not going to take her away from him. He would never allow it. Even if he had to go against her wishes.

Porter hid his face as the tears ran down his chin, he hated his bones so much, and they had always caused him pain. Even in life he had hated them, even though they kept him straight. He had never backed down a fight, he was just not brought up like that. He had never backed down, and he was sure as hell not going to start now.

Emma took her necklace of and put it around Porter, binding him to his firm body. Her arms held him tight into her, and his arms wrapped themselves around her slowly but steadily. He was not about to let go, he never could. She never asked him, what he had been forced to, and he never told her. This was his fight and he would never burden her with his pain.

They had an arrangement that worked for them both so to say. Or at least he thought so.

Sam came too close, he gritted his teeth but held his arms tightly around his protector. He had lost his life and soul that would not be her end. That much he knew. He had killed her more times than he liked to count, but when she begged him to do it, he had been weak. This time he wouldn't, he could not live another day without her by his side. Her love made him strong, and he was going to find a way out for her.

He would try anything. He was at the end of his rope.

* * *

Sam stood close, something was very wrong. A ghost that showed emotions like pain was a new thing for him. At least in this kind of pain. Dean made his way in front of Sammy. No way was the ghost going tear Sam a new one. He had seen the look in ghost's eyes, the hate was always the same. Didn't matter what ghost or spirit it was. The hate was something Dean knew of.

"Back off hell bitch, your not going anywhere close to my brother!"

Sam's chins blushed as he thought that Dean was talking to the girl and not the ghost.

It just snarled at Dean and held its prize tight. It was a face of someone tormented; this was not the same ghost they had encountered in the diner. Something had changed. Dean knew what. Sam had to go and fall for the wrong girl.

"Typical. Sam stay behind me, this son of a bitch wants to hurt you. Looks like the little bitch don't wanna share."

Dean's grin was without humor, this was business and he was already for work. Bobby stood behind the ghost ready to fire rocksalt at the face if the asshole did anything wrong.

* * *

As Emma let go of Porter, she looked concerned at the boys and then at her weird little family. She knew by instinct that this was not going to work. Two Alfa males in her life would be complicated, but when both of them wanted her in one way. This would be more fatal than titanic if they went off in public. Though for some reason Sam didn't strike her as being the boss of his group, he acted like it when she was around. She knew he would protect her, but so would Porter, and he had been there for centuries.

She knew that no matter what she could trust Porter to keep her safe, and sane. And for that matter keep her free. She shrugged as she recalled past dormant memories. His hands on the blade as he severed her head from her body came vivid in different ages and sceneries.

* * *

"We need to get a copy of that book, boys, so stay focused. Sam, go search the internet for it. Don't leave any stone unturned. Dean your top gun, make sure we're safe for tonight, book a room for us, so it wont look like we're all in here all night."

"Uh, you're gonna stay here with me all night?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't wanna cause you guys trouble, but I got someone after me and he ain't nice. I'm sure you can handle yourselves but this guy is just a bit out of the ordinary."

"We know you have a demon after you, we just don't know much more, like who the demon is. Do you know his name?"

"No, I… I don't think so, do we?"

The ghost looks at her as he slowly shakes his head no. But Sam knows that this ghosts knows who is after her. He is hiding the truth, but Sam won't pick a fight with him, not yet anyway. Sam sits down grabbing his laptop and started it, looking at Bobby.

* * *

"Whats the name of the book?"

"Protettore di anime, better known as Protector of Souls. It's about 1500 year old, so look at auctions and collectors."

As Bobby told Sam what to look for Dean noticed that Emma reacted to the title of the book.

"Mouse, do you know this book?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"I've got one copy, in one of my bags."

Bobby looked at her in disbelief. A copy of the book would help them understand what was going on. Sam looked at her duffle bags and grabbed the one filled with books. Opening it and looking for it. But it was nowhere to be found. Dean grabbed the duffle and noticed a side pocket where a very worn old red journal was kept. On the front of it was written in perfect letters, Protettore di anime.


End file.
